Blast from the Future
by namelesslunitic
Summary: Brian is enjoying a nice relaxing day at home when, all of a sudden, another him from the future shows up, leading to the most insane day of his life.


**Author's Note: ...I got nothing. I apologize for nothing. Prepare for insanity. Peace.**

 **Warning: This story contains pedophilia and bestiality.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Family Guy_ or its characters.**

 **Blast from the Future**

He figured at some point he would start to become used to all the wackiness that occured in his life. The Griffin family history was full of insane occurrences and shenanigans, and to a point, that had slowly become par for the course. But, when it came to Stewie, all bets were off. He'd realized that long ago, and yet, here he was, shocked out of his mind and completely speechless at the latest turn of events in the saga that was his relationship with the youngest but most brilliant Griffin.

He thought at some point he would start to become used to the insanity.

He was wrong…

* * *

Brian was sitting on the couch, reclining against the arm as he lazily watched the television. It had been a pretty uneventful day, which he honestly appreciated. A nice slow, relaxing day was a wonderful change of pace from the usual, and he was just taking this golden opportunity to bask in the rare moment of normalcy.

He shouldn't have been surprised when all that changed in an instant.

There was suddenly a bright, blinding white light that seemed to envelope the room.

The canine covered his eyes and groaned in irritation.

"What the hell?!"

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light vanished.

The dog uncovered his eyes and began blinking them rapidly so that they would adjust back to the normal lighting.

Before his vision had fully returned, he heard a familiar voice screaming loudly from off to the side.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

The dog looked over to see who was screaming, and instantly his jaw dropped.

He was staring at himself.

Of course.

Why wouldn't he be staring at himself?

 _What the hell?!_

The other him was standing over by the staircase, but that soon changed. The dog rushed up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and began shaking him violently as he continued to shout right in Brian's face.

"You can't give in to him! For the love of all that is decent in your life, you can't give in to him!"

Brian just stared at the...well, himself, blankly, not understanding any of this.

He pushed himself away and sighed.

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on?!"

The other him grabbed the top of his head tightly, like he was about to begin ripping the hair out, and screamed again.

"Stewie! It's always Stewie!"

There was a brief bought of insane laughter before the dog's double continued.

"You. Can not. Give in to him!"

Brian just blinked at himself, still highly confused.

"Give in to him?"

He shook his head and held out his palms in a ceasing motion.

"Ok. Hold on a minute. First of all, where did you come from. What the hell is going on? What did Stewie do?"

The other him took a breath as if he was trying to calm down. He swallowed thickly and began speaking again.

"I'm you."

Ok. That much was clear.

The dog simply nodded, indicating that he understood as he waited for more information.

"I'm you from a couple of months from now."

Ah. Time travel. He should have figured, either that or it was him from another universe or something. It was simple enough to understand so far.

Brian nodded his head again.

"Ok. Now we're getting somewhere. What are you doing here?"

The other dog froze before drooping his head.

"S-Something happened. We did something… I mean, _I_ did something with Stewie, and I came back here hoping to keep it from happening at all."

He gulped and raised his head back up.

"I messed up, and I'm just...trying to fix this mess."

Brian's head tilted in curiosity. Ok. Maybe this was actually important.

"Wha… What happened to Stewie?"

The other him went to explain further.

He was interrupted by another bright flash of light.

As Brian went to cover his eyes again, he was able to just barely make out the sound of his other self muttering in despair, "Oh, no… He followed me!"

But, before Brian could worry too much about who _he_ could possibly be, the light was gone.

He blinked his eyes again, and looked over to see who had joined him and his other self in the room.

He was only mildly surprised to see Stewie standing there, arms folded, wearing a backpack, and looking cross as hell.

The infant huffed and pointed at the other him.

"Really, Brian!? Did you honestly think that I was the fuck 'em and duck 'em type! Ohhhhhh, you've got some nerve, you lousy mutt…"

Brian's half-lidded eyes shot open upon hearing this.

 _Wait what?!_

The other him was now waving his arms out in protest, stuttering like crazy in a panic.

"Wh-What? N-No! I would. I would never…do that to you, Stewie. I was just, you know, s-s-soooooo happy about what happened that I figured I'd go back a-and tell myself to...to m-make it happen s-s-sooner."

There was a nervous laugh, and Brian, who was still sitting on the couch in complete stupefaction, found that the other him's lie hadn't even sounded convincing to himself.

The child offered up a tilt of his head and snorted derisively.

"Oh, really? Is that what you were up to?"

A smirk appeared on the infant's face as he continued.

"Well, you should have told me, darling. I would have at least let you go after we spooned a bit."

The smirk left the boy's face, a frown replacing it as he began shaking his head slowly.

"You honestly expect me to buy that bollocks, Brian? You know who you're talking to here, right?"

The other Brian began rubbing the back of his neck, looking guilty as all hell.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah…"

The Stewie, from what Brian assumed was also the future, began walking forward, hands on his hips, shouting with an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Then you know that I can tell when you're lying to me! So, just fess up to it! You got freaked out after our fun night of passion and were coming back to the last day the rest of the family was gone to warn yourself not to sleep with me!"

As if Brian needed further confirmation of what was going on here. He could feel his body beginning to shake as the realization finally hit him fully.

 _I slept with Stewie?!_

"What the devil is going on here?!"

Suddenly, a voice from the top of the steps interrupted the confrontation happening in the living room. Stewie, the Stewie from this present moment in time, appeared soon after, peeking his head through the bars, eyes wide as he took in the sight of another him and another Brian.

The other Stewie placed his face in his palm and sighed in agitation.

"Great. Now, I'm involved in this…"

The pitter-pattering of feet was heard as Stewie proceeded to rush down the stairs.

"Brian? What are we doing here?"

The dog found that his throat had gone dry. He wasn't sure what to say. Was there any way to keep Stewie from finding out what the future them had done? What was his out here?!

Unfortunately, the other Stewie spoke first.

"I'm just fetching a runaway from the future."

He used his thumb to point over his shoulder at the future Brian who was still standing there looking incredibly guilty.

Stewie's mouth fell open slightly as even his genius brain needed a second to process all this information.

"Runaway?"

He looked over at his Brian on the couch.

"What did you do?!"

Brian jumped back, caught off guard by the sudden accusation.

"W-What?! Me?! I didn't-"

Stewie from the future cut him off.

"You know that big thing you're in the middle of planning right now?"

Stewie redirected his attention to himself, a curious look in his eyes.

"You don't mean…"

Future Stewie nodded his head.

"Yes. Operation: Dog Bone."

Brian felt heat flood into his cheeks.

The other Stewie continued, motioning his head towards his Brian.

"Well, it worked."

The whole room seemed to go still as Stewie gasped loudly and reached a hand up to cover his mouth, his eyes almost unnaturally wide as he took in this shocking information. He looked over at the standing Brian, seeming to examine him, looking for some kind of sign that this could be a hoax. But, it only took one look at the canine's expression to see that the other Stewie was telling the truth.

After a minute, Stewie spoke up again in a whisper.

"It worked…"

The tension in the room seemed to drop a bit as everyone was now on the same page, but the weight of the situation was still crushing the dog on the couch. Everyone knew what had happened, and Brian was sitting there on the sofa feeling like he was about to lose his freakin' mind.

Stewie then turned to meet his gaze, and the dog felt that warmth in his cheeks again.

Silence for a few seconds more, and Brian just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok! You two need to go!"

The other Stewie and Brian turned to look at him, then.

Future Brian was just looking unsure about everything.

Future Stewie was wearing a stern scowl.

"Oh no, you think?! That's kind of what I'm trying to do, dumb dog."

The Stewie from the future turned towards his Brian and clapped his hands.

"Come on, Fido. Time to go home."

"Wait!"

The shout had come from Stewie who was still standing there looking absolutely shell-shocked.

The room turned to him, and there was a brief pause as the child addressed his future self specifically.

"You can't just drop this on me and leave. I need details, man!"

Brian shook his head, an automatic response.

 _No. No. No! No details!_

He couldn't bring himself to speak, though. Even if the pair from the future left now, that still left him in a very awkward situation with Stewie. There was no way out of this. He was so screwed…

...Maybe he could do some time traveling of his own to fix this?

"Details? LIke what? I just told you it worked. Just do what you were going to do. He'll be putty in your hands in no time."

No. If he had learned anything during his escapades with Stewie, it was that abusing time travel was a dangerous game. God, it was a tempting thought, though…

"Isn't that right, love?"

Brian pulled himself out of his thoughts to refocus on the scene still playing out before him. The future Stewie was smirking at his Brian, who was shuffling his feet as if he was embarrassed. It was oddly unsettling to see this future version of himself.

 _What the hell did Stewie do to me?!_

Future Stewie cleared his throat.

"I said…"

Another stern look from the boy, and Brian was pretty sure he heard the other him gulp in response.

"Isn't that right, love?"

The canine hesitated before nodding his head slowly, timidly.

The present Stewie giggled, one of the most childish noises he ever made, his arms flailing a bit as he exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

Brian sighed so everyone could hear and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Everyone seemed to ignore him as Stewie began rattling off questions in excitement.

"How easy was it? Was he sweet to you? Is he still a good kisser? What all did you do? Was it amazing? Did he scream my name?! Is Rupert ok?"

Brian sighed again and sank back further into the couch, muttering to himself.

"This doesn't make any sense…"

Both Stewies heard this and responded.

"Excuse me, dog?" / "What was that, Brian?"

The Brians heard this, each thinking they were the one being spoken to.

"I didn't say anything." / "I said this doesn't make any sense!"

The Stewie from the future looked at his Brian and frowned.

"No. Not you, Brian."

He pointed at the dog on the couch.

"That Brian!"

The Stewie of the present nodded his head.

"Yeah. _My_ Brian."

He turned back to his Brian.

"What did you say?"

The dog groaned and turned his head away, not wanting to make eye contact, right now.

"I said, for the third time now, you're not making any sense, Stewie."

Both Stewies answered.

"What have I said that's so confusing?" / "Well, I think what's being said makes perfect sense!"

The dog growled then and jerked his head back towards the group, feeling like he was about to snap at any moment.

"This is ridiculous! This whole thing is so fucked up, Stewie!"

Again, both Stewie's answered.

"Well, it happened, bitch." / "You're the one who did it!"

Brian focused his attention on the future Stewie, frustration rising.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!"

Future Stewie just scoffed.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know? There's two Stewies and two Brians here. It's bound to be a little confusing."

Present Stewie spoke up then.

"Ooooo! Maybe we should come up with other terms to use of each other, for now? I mean, if we're going to be having this discussion all together."

Brian hopped up from the couch.

"There's no discussion to be had, Stewie!"

No response for a while as both Stewies remained silent.

It was the future one who finally spoke up.

"You talking to me or the other guy?"

The dog balled his paws into fists, struggling to keep it together as the sensible world seemed to crumble around him.

"Who do you think?"

The future Stewie just shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think I'm right. We should come up with some way to distinguish between ourselves more effectively. To be honest, this is starting to give me a headache."

He began rubbing at his temples for emphasis as the other him spoke up.

"I was actually the one who came up with that idea."

The future Stewie groaned and turned to his other self.

"Yes, I know. I'm you."

He shook his head.

"Anyway, from now on, until me and my Brian leave, you will be Stewie B."

He turned to point at the present Brian.

"You're Brian B."

Then to the future Brian.

"You're Brian A."

And, lastly, he pointed at himself.

"And, I'm Stewie A. There. Does that help?"

Stewie B frowned at this as he slouched over.

"Awwwww! But that's no fun. Where's the creativity in that? And why do you two get to be the A pair, anyway? You're in our present. We should be the A pair."

Stewie A just kind of stood there with a blank expression before saying, "Are we really doing this? Is this really what's important to you, right now?"

Stewie B shrugged.

"I mean, it's not what's _most_ important, but I do have a point. I should be Stewie A."

Stewie A responded without hesitation.

"No. I'm Stewie A."

Stewie B folded his arms defiantly.

"And what makes you think that makes any sense?"

Stewie A sighed before reaching over and pulling a whiteboard that was just his size from seemingly out of nowhere.

Brian A pointed at it, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"How did you..?"

Stewie A turned to glare at his Brian.

"Never you mind that! I do things! That should be clear to you by now!"

Brian A flinched slightly but said no more as Stewie A uncapped a marker and began drawing a horizontal line across the length of the board.

"Ok. If I _must_ explain my genius reasoning to my younger self, here's why me and my Brian get to be the A pair."

He began writing on the board. When he was done, the left side of the line was labeled **Now** and the right side was labeled **Operation: Dog Bone**. He traced his finger under the line.

"This line here represents the original timeline from which I and my Brian originate."

Stewie B nodded his head and shrugged.

"Ok. Well, that's obvious."

Stewie A said nothing in response as he continued with his explanation. He pointed at the right side of the line.

"So, as you can see, we have time flowing steadily and untampered with all the way up to this point, the point in which I successfully seduce my Brian."

Stewie B nodded again, saying nothing this time as he listened begrudgingly.

"It's at this point, after we engage in beautiful intercourse, in which my Brian freaks out for some silly reason and uses my time machine to travel back to this point in time."

The child turned to glare at Brian A briefly before drawing another arching line to connect the two points.

"Now, once this happens, the dumb dog, even if only slightly, ends up changing future events!"

The boy drew a diagonal line down from that point before skewing it back into a separate horizontal line that was parallel with the first one.

"Causing a whole new timeline to form separate from our original one."

He then wrote under the first line **Timeline A** before labeling the second one **Timeline B**.

"So, we are now dealing with two separate timelines. I and my Brian originate from the original A timeline, while you and your Brian have diverted into an entirely new one, the B timeline."

The baby placed the cap back on his marker before setting it down and turning to face his other self, arms folded and smirking as he finished making his point.

"Which is why, if we're going to use efficient labels, I should obviously be Stewie A here."

Stewie A then pivoted on his heels and casually pushed the board aside, allowing it to roll out of view before turning back to address Stewie B.

"So, there you have it, Stewie B. Satisfied?"

Stewie B continued to stand there frowning before finally rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"Eh, whatever. It's not like it matters that much anyway."

And, just like that, the whole matter was dropped as the smile returned to the boy's face and he motioned his head towards Brian A.

"Ok, so how about you go ahead and tell me all about what happened between you and your Brian, Stewie A. I'm _dying_ to hear all about it."

This whole time, Brian B had been standing there, trying to recollect himself as he continued assessing the situation. At hearing this, he had to finally interject again.

"That… That might not be a good idea, Stewie…"

He cringed a bit, reluctant to use such a silly label for the boy he knew only as Stewie but also aware that they did serve to avoid further confusion. He groaned aloud before finishing.

"Stewie B. Shouldn't we all be trying to handle this situation more cautiously? Who knows how much all this is affecting the future, after all. I _really_ think our other selves should get back to the future before we really screw things up here."

Stewie B just smiled at the dog and chuckled in amusement.

"Right. I totally believe that."

He snorted at his own sarcasm before finishing with, "The only screwing you're worried about is hearing about the screwing we'll be doing in the future."

Brian B's jaw dropped, and he stuttered out a few incoherent syllables before giving up on words entirely.

Satisfied, Stewie B turned back to his other self.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hear all about it, man!"

Stewie A just shook his head, smirk still on his face as he laughed to himself.

" _All_ about it, huh? Well, I have to say, that might take a while."

He turned towards Brian A and winked suggestively before turning back to the other Stewie.

"There was, hehe, there was kind of _a lot_. We were at it for some time."

Stewie B's cheeks went red, and he audibly gulped upon hearing this piece of information.

"Oh my…"

Stewie A laughed again and went to say something, but Brian B interrupted once again, walking up to Stewie B and grabbing him by the arm.

"This needs to end. Now."

Brian A finally spoke up again after being silent for some time, now.

"I have to agree."

Stewie A groaned before addressing his Brian.

"No one asked you, babe. I'm handling this. Just keep standing over there looking dumb and pretty."

Brian A frowned but complied.

Stewie B yanked his arm free and gave his Brian a look of disapproval.

"Oh, just stop, now. I wanna hear. Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to make you mine? I wanna hear about our first time!"

Brian growled and began shaking his head frantically.

"There's not going to be a first time!"

The Stewies just ignored him as they continued their conversation. Stewie A cleared his throat and continued with what he was going to say.

"As I was about to say, how about you just ask your questions, Stewie B, and I'll just do my best to answer them with as much detail as I can."

Stewie B clapped his hands excitedly before launching into his first question.

"Ok! I guess what I'm most curious about, right now is…"

He chuckled a tad nervously, obviously still in a slight state of disbelief at this whole situation.

"...Well, how...how much convincing did he need? Did he give in pretty quickly?"

Stewie A looked over at his Brian and smiled at him in a manner that seemed kind of mocking.

"You want to answer that one for yourself, Bry? How 'bout it? You want to tell the other me how good of a dog you were?"

Brian A just lowered his head and began shuffling his feet awkwardly as he spoke softly.

"I...I was drunk. You got me drunk…"

Stewie A simply batted his hand at this.

"Oh, don't even try and use that excuse."

He turned back to his other self.

"He was barely even buzzed. Trust me, I would know, and to answer your question, since Mr. In Denial over there doesn't want to apparently, it didn't take much convincing at all. He was _extremely_ compliant. It took hardly any time at all before he was ready and willing to do the deed."

Stewie B began fanning himself making a "Whooo!" sound before looking up at his Brian.

"What do you have to say to that? You wanted me! And, from the sound of it you wanted me _baaaaaad_."

Brian B placed his face in his hands and groaned loudly.

"Oh god…"

Stewie B turned back to Stewie A, smiling broadly as he pointed at his Brian.

"I knew it wouldn't take much! I just _knew_ he'd be all over me if given the right opportunity!"

He laughed giddily before immediately going into another question.

"Was it, you know...good?"

Stewie A nodded his head and aimed a knowing look in the direction of his Brian as he answered.

"Like I said, he was a good boy, very eager to please. You can lay the concerns you have regarding his abilities in bed to rest. He's...talented. If nothing else, he certainly has that going for him. You have nothing to worry about."

A bashful chuckle was heard coming from Brian A. The group turned towards him just in time to see a very small smile form on his muzzle.

Stewie A smiled warmly at this.

"See? My adorable pooch gets well-deserved praise when he goes above and beyond for me. That make you happy, boy?"

The smile fell, then, and both Stewies broke out into laughter.

Brian B still couldn't comprehend that this future version of himself existed. It just seemed so wrong. What could have possibly occurred that caused him to become this way? It was honestly a little terrifying. He felt his legs going weak, so he allowed himself to fall and have a seat on the floor, continuing to watch and listen to the two Stewies as they kept up this tortuous conversation.

Stewie A was the first one to stop laughing long enough to speak, wiping some moisture that had collected in his eyes as he addressed Stewie B.

"Oh… Oh god… I tell you, that dog sure can be a headache sometimes, but how can I stay mad at something so cute. He's almost too much sometimes."

Stewie B just nodded his head as he finally got his own laughter under control.

"I know what you mean. Well, I guess it's no surprise that I would. You are me, after all, but yeah, he does some pretty infuriating things sometimes but it's hard to stay angry when he has this uncanny ability to just melt my heart."

Brian B felt the beating of his own heart begin to speed up. His tail began to wag involuntarily, as well. He mentally cursed at himself for the reaction, but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't ignore how happy it made him to hear those words come from Stewie. He sighed. This was such a dangerous game to be playing. He had to remain strong.

 _He's a kid. Just keep telling yourself that, Brian. He's just a kid…_

Stewie A had been nodding his head along with his other self, but after a few more mirthful seconds he managed to collect himself and speak semi-seriously.

"Ok? What else do you want to know? I must admit, talking about this is rather fun. It's like I'm getting to relive the experience all over again!"

Stewie B went to say something, but once again, Brian B interrupted.

"I just want you to know that all you're doing is strengthening my resolve to keep from making the mistake that my future self made."

He turned to look at Brian B sternly.

"A mistake he'll _never_ make again, right? Because he's made it through whatever temporary moment of insanity caused him to do it in the first place and realizes that it was a big mistake?"

Brian A looked up, an unsure expression washing over his face briefly before it was replaced by one of all seriousness. He nodded his head fervently.

"Yes. A very big mistake. I...I don't know what happened...what Stewie did, but it won't happen again! We can't let it! It's wrong! It's so wrong!"  
Brian B smiled hopefully at this statement, feeling like some small semblance of sanity had finally made itself known in this mess. He looked over at Stewie B to see if he had gotten the point. It would appear that he had. The boy was now wearing a sad frown, a look of disappointment painting his features, lip quivering slightly.

The dog's smile fell as he felt his heart sink a bit.

 _Oh, no… I wasn't trying to hurt him…_

He was about to try and say something to ease Stewie's hurt, but suddenly, the sound of hysteric laughter was heard. Everyone turned to see Stewie A doubled over in laughter once again, tears in his eyes. Brian tilted his head at this. He had no idea what was so funny here. He wasn't sure what to say, though, so he just waited for Stewie A's laughter to calm down.

That finally happened after several seconds, and when it did, Stewie A turned to his other self with a big grin.

"Oh, don't look so disappointed. You didn't actually buy that, did you?"

Brian B stood up and addressed the boy strictly.

"This isn't a joke! What happened was wrong, and it's not going to happen again!"

Stewie A just shook his head and patted his other self on the shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. I've seen a whole new side to him recently, and I'd be willing to bet that _he_ doesn't even fully believe what he's saying."

This comment angered Brian B. He took a step forward continuing his protest.

"What?! Of course I believe it! This needs to end!"

Stewie A directed his attention at the dog and smirked smugly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Brian B. Like I said, I've seen how you really feel, and I know now that you are nothing but a fool if you honestly believe you can resist me."

He laughed again, shaking his head slowly.

"You just don't have the strength. You're drawn to me just as I'm drawn to you."

His gaze turned towards Brian A, who was once again looking pretty unsure about this whole situation, before moving to face Brian B once again.

"In fact, I think I'll do my other self a service here and prove once and for all just how irresistable you do find me."

The baby patted his other self on the shoulder one more time before turning to walk towards his Brian.

Brian B watched, a strange feeling of anxiety forming in his gut as the infant approached the dog slowly, strutting his way across the room in a showy manner.

Stewie A made his way over to the dog standing dumbly in the middle of the room. He stopped right in front of the dog before turning his head to look at his other self.

"Stewie B, you, uh, you might want to watch this."

Stewie B turned to focus his attention on the pair in the middle of the room.

Once he had the whole room's attention, he moved to address Brian A.

"Say that again, Brian. Go ahead. Tell me how determined you are to keep from making your big _mistake_ again. Say it. Make me believe it."

The dog gulped, eyes going wide in apparent fear as he looked down at the bold baby in front of him. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he began speaking as confidently as he could.

"I-I meant it, St-Stewie! It's never...never happening again! I'm better than that! I'm going to do the right thing going forward, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

There was a pause as Stewie A was waiting to see if the dog would say anything else. After a few seconds, the child just shrugged, looking mildly disappointed.

"Was... Was that it? That's the best you could do? Wow."

He chuckled.

"Well, at least you tried. I'll give you that, but we both know you're full of it."

In a flash, the boy had taken a hold of the dog's collar.

The canine yelped and flinched away, but the infant held fast and began pulling the dog down, all the way down to his knees.

Brian A was kneeling before the boy in no time. If he had put up any resistance, it hadn't been all that apparent. His breathing was growing heavier, and he whimpered slightly.

Stewie A smiled at the canine and used his free hand to begin caressing the animal's cheek affectionately.

"Oh, don't whine. We both know you're loving this."

There was a sharp hitch in the dog's breath, and in the next instant, his mouth was being covered by the child's.

He pulled back only slightly, but ceased his retreat as soon as his lips touched Stewie A's. There was a throaty moan, loud enough for the whole room to hear, and then, his eyes were falling shut as he leaned deeper into the kiss, all desire to fight seeming to evaporate in an instant.

Brian B watched all this in horror. He began yelling at his other self, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Wha-What are you doing?! Stop! You can't do this! _I_ can't do this!"

But, the canine's cries went completely ignored as Brian A proceeded to wrap his arms around the boy, beginning to run his paws all up and down the baby's back as he pulled the child closer against his fur-covered body.

Brian B could feel heat beginning to rush through his body. He turned away, not wanting to watch anymore. His gaze landed on his Stewie, who was watching the proceedings intensely, mouth agape. He was obviously enjoying what he was seeing.

This was so fucked. So, so, fucked…

This went on for, what felt like, quite some time, the pair in the middle of the room making out passionately, making all sorts of lustful sounds as they indulged in their sinful pleasure. All the while, Brian B kept his attention focused on his Stewie who simply refused to look away from the show in front of him.

Eventually, Brian B sighed and spoke to the boy.

"You know that can never happen with us, right?"

The child jumped slightly, obviously startled out of his extremely focused state. He looked up at the dog next to him, offering up a confused frown.

"But, Brian...that _is_ us."

Silence between the pair.

Then, Brian responded.

"Not...yet it's not."

The infant's confused frown gradually changed to an angry one. He reached over and grabbed the dog's paw, squeezing it tightly as he spoke.

"Well, that's what I want, and they _both_ seem to be enjoying themselves so I know that you must want it too on some level."

His expression softened a bit, and he began caressing the paw with his thumb, a gentle circular motion as he continued.

"I get that you're scared, but these are unusual circumstances. And since when have we ever lived under usual circumstances?"

Brian B felt like he should have pulled away by now, but this contact...it felt good. He liked being close to Stewie. He'd never denied that. Well, at least he'd never denied that to himself. He did love the kid, and he knew Stewie loved him. That thumb that was rubbing against his paw. It was comforting. Goddammit, even while all this was going on, it was still so comforting. ...And nice. So nice.

What was wrong with him?

Stewie smiled at him, then, and he felt his heart go into a puddle.

"Just...look at them, Bry."

Before he'd even thought it through, Brian B had turned his attention back to the pair of lovers. The kisses were still coming, more aggressive now, almost animalistic.

He gulped, not quite finding the visual in front of him as heinous as he had a moment ago.

This wasn't good.

He felt Stewie tugging at his arm. He turned to look at the boy again and felt his heart do a backflip upon seeing the warm grin plastered on that sweet child's face.

He gasped, trying to remain reasonable as he whispered, "Stewie?"

Stewie chuckled and began pulling the canine closer.

Brian resisted but not enough to keep the boy from moving him.

Soon they were inches apart, and the dog could feel the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The boy reached up and touched the dog's cheek. Brian leaned into the touch and sighed either out of defeat or happiness. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Why was Stewie able to do this to him? What horrible sorcery could the baby possibly possess to bring out these feelings in him? It just didn't make sense, but the longer he stood here next to Stewie contemplating these things while their other selves indulged their lust on full display, the more right this all began to feel. He sighed again.

 _Goddammit, Stewie…_

The boy placed a hand along the back of his neck and began to pull his head downwards, head tilting, eyes closing, lips puckering.

Brian knew what the infant was expecting.

He barely had time to process what was happening before he had leaned in to close the gap.

Sparks.

Intense, powerful, beautiful sparks.

The first moan emitted from the canine after only a few seconds.

Many more followed it.

And just like that, there were now two pairs making out in the living room.

Brian B hated himself a little bit, right now, but that wasn't enough for him to pull away. He felt like he was where he needed to be. He didn't know why this felt so right, and the longer the kiss went on for, the less and less he began to care. All that mattered was that he was enjoying this. Stewie was enjoying this. All kinds of high-pitched, happy hums were coming from the child. It made Brian smile into the kiss, made his heart soar.

They pulled away briefly.

A single word left Brian's mouth almost immediately.

"Wow…"

Stewie giggled, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah, wow…"

They smiled at each other, grinning like idiots for a while before their attention was forced back towards the other pair once they heard something akin to a howl coming from that direction.

They looked and saw that Stewie A now had his mouth latched onto his Brian's neck, sucking forcefully and causing his partner to howl out his approval for the strong sensation.

Something else caught Brian B's attention, though, the sight of Brian A's tip beginning to emerge from the sheath between his legs. It suddenly occurred to Brian B that the possibility of things escalating beyond just kissing was now very real, and at that thought, he began to feel a familiar pressure building up between his own legs.

Stewie A was diligently working his magic on his partner, using his mouth to tend to the erogenous zones on the canine's neck before making his way lower, kissing the dog's body all over as he slowly worked his way down it, all the while talking dirty to the mutt.

"Yeah. I knew you couldn't resist me. You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

The canine simply whimpered in response, unable to speak as the boy brought on such intense feelings in him.

The boy just chuckled and continued his journey downwards.

"It's ok, though. I forgive you. It would be a shame for such a good lay to go to waste on someone who isn't worthy of it."

He grabbed the dog's collar then and forced eye contact with the animal.

"And by 'someone who isn't worthy' I mean anyone who isn't me."

He pecked the dog on the lips and then picked up where he left off.

"You're mine. All mine, now. All mine to enjoy. No one will satisfy you from now on but me."

He reached up and grabbed the canine roughly by the shoulders, digging small but sharp nails into sensitive flesh as he spoke sternly.

"Got it?"

The dog hissed in response to a mixture of pleasure and pain as he stuttered out, "Y-Yes. Yours."

The boy smiled and began kissing the dog's belly, reaching a hand down to rub at the canine's thigh firmly.

The dog began hardening more rapidly, his breath catching in his throat repeatedly as he began bucking his hips back and forth.

That's when Stewie A stopped.

He pushed the dog away roughly, causing the canine to whine loudly.

"Wha-What the hell?!"  
An evil sounding giggle came from the boy as he used his thumb to point over his shoulder.

"You should go show my other self a good time. Don't worry, though, I'll have my way with you later."

During all this time, Brian B and his Stewie had been watching the pair with intense interest, and upon hearing his other self issue that command, Stewie B couldn't help but gasp in response to a mixture of pure shock and incredible excitement.

"What was that? What did you say?!"

Stewie A looked over his shoulder at Stewie B and gave him a wink.

"I'm feeling generous. Besides, I had my first time with him hardly even an hour ago. I'm content watching for a while as I get ready for another round."

Brian A was already on his way over, obeying without hesitation, the perfect example of a good loyal dog.

Once again, Brian B found the complete submissiveness of his future self slightly unsettling.

...He felt like he was beginning to understand how he could eventually get to that point, now, though. The pressure in his groin began to grow more intense.

Brian A was by them, now, looking a tad nervous as he began scratching behind his neck.

"Uhhhh, hey."

He laughed awkwardly.

"This is kinda nuts, huh?"

The pair simply nodded their heads slowly.

The dog laughed again before clearing his throat and addressing his other self.

"Mind if I step in?"

Brian B's initial reaction to this request was to feel an intense, unprecedented jealousy wash over him. Which he knew was weird because, after all, this was just him, a future him but still him. It wasn't another person asking to be with Stewie. Still, this was very specifically _his_ Stewie, right? Didn't that mean something?

This was all so fucking confusing.

Eventually, Brian B just shrugged, figuring it was beyond insane to be so jealous of...himself.

He motioned towards his Stewie and smiled cockily.

"He's all mine, which means he's all yours."

Stewie B shivered. It was very noticeable. Both Brians liked it.

Brian A leaned down and captured the stunned child's lips in a passionate kiss. The baby moaned loudly, and his knees went weak, causing him to fall to the floor. He landed on his back, pulling Brian A down with him so that the canine's body was on top of his.

Brian B went to join the pair on the floor, paw moving to touch his stiffness which was growing increasingly stiffer by the second now. He watched his Stewie submit to the assault of his future self. The boy was so obviously feeling a little overwhelmed by the situation, but he was doing his best to keep up with the horny animal. The dog began jacking off as he watched.

"Ohhhh, yeah, that's fucking hot…"

He caught his Stewie looking over in his direction. The boy chuckled once he caught sight of what the dog was doing. He pulled away from the other dog's lips to speak.

"Like what you see, Bry?'

Both Brians answered.

"Yes…"

The infant laughed again before returning to making out with the dog from the future.

"Hey, you! Get in on that!"

Brian B looked over to see Stewie A sitting on the floor, about midway across the room, casually rubbing at his crotch through his pants as he pointed at the kissing pair on the floor.

"Why do you think I sent him over there? I want to see both of you all over me! Now, hurry up! I'm trying to get in the mood here!"

Brian B just sat there kind of stunned. It was finally catching up to him just how fast all of this had happened. Not that he was complaining, though. He was enjoying himself, but...god, this was so weird.

He was so going to get in on that, though.

He nodded his head at the infant from the future and found all he could say was, "Y-You go it, k-kid."

And with that, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Stewie's cheek before rotating his body to lay down beside the boy who was currently pinned down by his future self.

He went in to kiss the child's cheek again, but this time Stewie turned and captured his lips instead. The kiss was intense and almost overwhelming. Brian A began lapping at the child's ear as he allowed the baby a moment with his Brian.

The pair from the same moment in time made out passionately for a while. It was somewhere during that time that Brian A began undressing Stewie B. The process was more than a little awkward. Unfastening the buttons of the child's overalls required some interesting maneuvering since the infant had his upper body pressed up firmly against his Brian, but Brian A was able to manage. The real trick came when it came to actually removing the articles of clothing.

Brian B and his Stewie were getting so lost in each other that they were barely processing that the other Brian was attempting to remove the boy's clothing. It wasn't until Brian A was struggling to pull the yellow shirt up and over the baby's head that the two had to pull away. Stewie groaned and pushed the dog from the future off of him.

"Here, this will be easier."

He stood up, and his overalls immediately fell to the floor, pooling around his feet. Brian A went back to trying to remove the shirt, and Brian B began assisting the boy with his shoes and socks. The shirt and footwear came off almost simultaneously. The infant then stepped out of his overalls and kicked them across the room, out of sight. The diaper was then quickly ripped to shreds as both Brians made a grab for it, yanking it off roughly.

Stewie B couldn't help but shudder at seeing such a ferocious display all for him.

Brian B had to pause for a moment to take in the sight of Stewie nude in this intensely sexual moment. There was no going back, now, and he found that he was completely ok with that.

"You might want this!"

Suddenly, Brian B felt something smack against the side of his head. He yelped and began looking around the room for the source of the attacker. It didn't take him long to catch sight of Stewie A still sitting across the room now with an open backpack sitting beside him, rubbing at himself, wearing a smirk as he pointed at something. The canine looked down at the floor where the child was pointing and noticed a bottle on the ground that hadn't been there before...a bottle of lubricant.

 _Oh, fuck…_

He was really going there, wasn't he.

He grabbed the bottle and turned towards his Stewie whose cheeks were completely flushed as he stared at the bottle in the dog's paw with a hungry look in his eyes.

That look. It was an expression he had never seen on the baby's face before. It was an expression that he hoped he would get to see plenty more times after this.

He blinked, and in that brief instant he felt the bottle being snatched out of his paw. Stewie B had it now and was quickly undoing the cap like a child who couldn't wait to get into his candy. He was so eager. Brian B almost couldn't handle it.

The cap came off, and Stewie squirted some onto his fingers. He looked at his Brian, noticing his shocked expression. He giggled and cleared his throat.

"I can… I can sort of handle this part. Why don't you two...studs…"

Another giddy laugh before he finished.

"...figure out just what you're going to do with me."

Brian B felt his mouth fall open as he then watched the boy reach back and insert two fingers into himself. He stood and watched the boy prep himself for a while before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his other self trying to get his attention.

"Hey, uh, I get that it's kind of a lot to take in the first time you see it."

He laughed and a wistful expression passed over his features.

"Trust me, I was just in your position. Stewie's a little champ! ...However, I don't think we're, uh, both going to be able to get in there. My god, it was tight enough when there was just one me! So, I don't know, you wanna do Rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to pound that sweet piece of ass?"

Brian B was only just barely able to process the question, but he was still able to manage a simple nod of his head as a reply.

 _Sure. I'll just play Rock-paper-scissors with myself to decide who gets to fuck Stewie. That's what's happening, right now. Why not?_

The two Brians raised their fists and began shouting in unison.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Brian A chose rock.

Brian B chose scissors.

Brian A did a fistpump in victory.

"Alright! I get to go another round!"

It then dawned on Brian B that his other self had already had his go at Stewie.

 _Wait a minute. This should be my chance!_

He held up his paws bringing an end to Brian A's celebration.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on a minute, now. Another round? How is that fair? If that's the case, I should get my first go. It's my Stewie, anyway!"

Brian A just shrugged.

"Too late for that, buddy. We already agreed that winner gets to go. Besides, you can have him all you want once I'm gone. It's not that big of a loss."

Brian B wanted to continue protesting, but really, the last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with himself. This was already silly enough.

God, he was such a douchebag, though…

He didn't have time to dwell on this injustice for too long. Stewie B was calling to them, now.

"Yoohoo! I'm all ready for you, Brian!"

Both Brians turned to the boy, gazing at him with lustful eyes.

From off to the side another cry could be heard.

"Alriiiiiight! Let's get this party started for real, now!"

Brian B was suddenly feeling the oddest pressure to perform well. Doing this for the first time with one Stewie must have been intimidating enough, but no, _his_ first time had to be with two. Perfect.

 _You got this, Brian. They're crazy about you! There's no way you can mess this up._

Brian A was already taking a position behind Stewie B.

 _Bastard…_

A smirk appeared on Brian A's face then as he directed his attention towards his other self.

"I've got an idea! What do you say you and I make a little Stewie sandwich here? You take front while I handle the back?"

Brian B didn't get a chance to respond before his future self was thrusting up into the boy, both of them still standing up. He watched as his Stewie's eyes lolled to the back of his skull, an expression of pure bliss painted all over his face.

"Ohhhhhhh myyyyyyy goooooooood…"

Brian B huffed and walked up to take a spot in front of the boy.

Brian A was already going at it, thrusting in and out at a nice steady rhythm, causing Stewie to bounce on his cock as the boy stood on his tiptoes to match the canine's height. The boy looked like he was in heaven. It was cute, but Brian B could feel that jealousy welling up again. He shook his head and tried to ignore it. He wanted to make this good for Stewie, even if he wasn't exactly doing the heavy lifting at the moment. So, he forced himself to ignore his issues with his future self for the time being as he wrapped his arms around the child and moved in to hold him tightly, pressing the front of their bodies as close together as was physically possible, resting his hard cock against the infant's own prominent stiffy.

Stewie B gasped and redirected his eyes to meet his Brian's before looking down at the press of their bodies. A happy little laugh escaped him as he marveled at his current situation.

"I...I can't fucking believe this is happening…"

Brian B couldn't help but smile. It was more than enough encouragement to get him moving against the boy, rubbing his body up against Stewie's, their cocks creating sweet friction that had the dog moaning out loud in no time.

"Ohhhhhh, fuck, Stewie…"

Another giggle and the baby was leaning forward to kiss his Brian soundly before pulling away to whisper to him.

"That's right. _Me_. I'm the one who gets to hear you breathing out my name in such a purely primal, sexual manner, now."

The canine chuckled, nodding his head earnestly.

"That's right. I can't help it. It just feels so good."

He leaned in to direct his own whisper into the infant's ear.

"Stewie…"

The boy shivered, the breath catching in this throat before he screamed out.

"Oh, yes! This is incredible! This is amazing!"

He kissed his Brian again then. It was a hot, sloppy kiss, the furthest thing from elegant, but neither of them cared as they lost themselves in the sensations and the emotions they were experiencing. This continued on for an indiscernible amount of time, Stewie absolutely reveling in this experience of being tended to on both sides by two versions of the love of his life, both Brian's trying desperately to hold it together as they basked in this incredible scenario that should have been impossible. But, as they had both learned, nothing was impossible when it came to Stewie.

It was around the point where Brian B felt like he wouldn't last much longer that things finally switched up.

Brian A let out a throaty, feral growl and, then, forced Stewie to bend over. Brian B ended up falling backwards onto his ass as Stewie came to rest on his hands and knees, Brian A now mounting him like an animal in heat breeding his bitch.

Brian B felt that anger returning. Goddammit, he had been so close!

"Get back over here! I still want to do something for you!"

Brian B was pulled back to reality as he looked back at the boy who, despite currently getting the pounding of his young life, was still looking at him with the most affectionate expression the dog had possibly ever seen. It made his heart feel like it could possibly just soar right out of his chest.

The canine smiled at his young partner and quickly stood up, obeying the order as he walked back over to the child. As soon he was standing in front of the baby, Stewie B reached out and grabbed his rigid, leaking cock. The young boy then directed the length into his mouth.

As soon as Brian B felt his cock entering that orifice he knew he was in for the blowjob of his life.

"Holy fuck, kid!"

It took everything in him to not start thrusting in and out as fast as he could. It was restraint that he was actually surprised to learn he had. The wonders just never ceased today…

Stewie began going to town on Brian's cock, taking it in as far as he could, doing his best to bob his head in time with the rhythm the dog behind him was currently setting. Brian B watched it all. It didn't look easy, but like his other self had said, Stewie was a little champ. The child was doing an absolutely masterful job. It briefly made Brian wonder where the boy had developed such skill before he tossed that thought right out of his mind.

Not now.

Not the time or place.

Brian B had already been close just a little while ago, and now, that he had gone from that to Stewie blowing him so expertly under such intense, erotic circumstances, he knew that there was no way he was going to make it much longer than another minute.

Luckily (or possibly unluckily), not long after this treatment began, it came crashing to a halt.

"Alright! You've all had your fun without me, but I'm all good and set to show you how it's really done, now."

Just then, Stewie A appeared from off to the side, already completely nude and looking like he was indeed good and ready to go.

"Break it up, you three. We're going to do something a little different, now."

Brian A groaned, but didn't hesitate to obey, even if reluctantly. He pulled out and fell down to the floor, looking pretty exhausted.

Stewie B just kept blowing his Brian for all he was worth. It wasn't until his other self walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder that he allowed his concentration to be broken. He glared up at himself, mouth still full of cock, speaking through that mouthful.

"Wfffat thu fell, maaa?!"

Stewie A just chuckled and pointed at the small portion of cock that was currently out of the infant's mouth.

"How about we share that delicious treat and show this dog a time he'll never forget."

Stewie B's eyes went about as wide as Brian B thought was possible.

He quickly spat the dick out of his mouth and replied eagerly.

"Oh my god, yes. Let's do that. I'm a bloody genius…"

It took a second for Brian B's brain to catch up with what was happening, and by the time it did, he found himself being shoved down to lie on his back by two Stewies.

He went to say something, but his mouth had gone completely dry. He was rendered completely speechless and could only reach up to grip the top of his head and howl out in ecstasy as he took in the sight of a Stewie on either side of his cock, each laying gentle kisses along the length of it. He laughed hysterically, simply unable to believe this was really happening. No one else ever got to experience something like this. This was an experience that he knew was unique to only him, and for the first time in his life, he felt like the luckiest thing alive.

 _Just some of the perks of sleeping with a fucking super genius!_

Anything was possible with Stewie. How could he ever go back to regular people, female or male, after this? He shook his head, laughing to himself. He knew there was no going back, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Everything felt like it was washing over him at once. One of the Stewie's finally took him into their mouth, but he wasn't sure which one it was. He didn't think it was possible to tell at this point, anyway. It didn't matter. He felt amazing. The other Stewie was further down lapping and sucking at his testicles, and it was simply the most amazing feeling ever.

That's the only way he could describe it, right now. He could barely think let alone come up with some kind of poetic description for what was happening to him.

It just fucking rocked!

He felt his inner thigh being massaged, and it was just another layer to add on top of the almost unbearable pleasure he was experiencing. It was all quickly becoming a blur, though. His entire lower half was humming in pure sexual bliss, everything working together to take him to heights he never even knew were possible. He almost wished it was a little less intense so that he could focus on some of the details, take them in, ingrain them to memory. He kept looking down, but the sight of seeing two Stewies servicing him so diligently never ceased to be an absolute trip. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he began panting. He just laid there, accepting his fate.

He didn't know how long he was down there. All he knew is that he never wanted it to end.

...Which made it an absolute tragedy when he finally felt all those pleasant sensations fading away. He growled and looked down to see both Stewies standing up.

"What the hell?! Are you going to ever actually let me finish?!"

Both Stewies glared at him.

One of them turned to the other.

"You're going to have to train your Brian better. Can't have him getting too bold. He needs to know his place."

Brian rolled his eyes and sat up.

 _Well, I know that's Stewie A now, at least._

The other Stewie, Stewie B, spoke to him, then.

"Sorry, sweetie. I promise you're going to get to cum soon. I just…"

The boy looked down and began shuffling his feet nervously, an adorable sight that instantly softened the canine's heart. The dog smiled and placed his paw on the infant's shoulder.

"You just what, baby?"

That amazingly cute giggle again. Then, he answered.

"I was just thinking about how much I wanted to get you inside me before this was all over with. _You_. Brian. Not just _a_ Brian. But... _my_ Brian."

The child smiled at him warmly and pulled him up to his feet. Brian felt such an intense swell of affection filling his chest, like the cavity could burst at any moment. He nodded his head, laughing happily as he replied.

"Y-Yeah! Of course!"

The boy jumped forward and gave him a great big hug. Brian hugged him back, and they stayed like that for a moment before Stewie muttered something against the canine's chest.

Even with his superb sense of hearing, Brian wasn't quite able to make out what had been said.

"What was that, Stewie?"

The baby looked up at him, beaming.

"I said that I'm so happy, right now."

The affection that Stewie was sending his way was absolutely infectious.

"I'm happy, too, Stewie."

The infant chuckled, and then, darkness came over his eyes. Those eyes began to smolder, and Brian could tell that the baby's glee had given way to pure sexual desire. The boy kissed his chest, and practically growled as he said, "Let's fuck until we simply can't anymore, Brian…"

It was a command, plain and simple, and one that the animal was all too eager to obey. He felt his primal instincts taking over as he forcefully spun the baby around and pushed him down to his hands and knees once more.

The infant couldn't help but laugh at how assertive his partner was being, and if he didn't need his hands to stay upright, he would have used them to cover his mouth and suppress another loud giggle.

Brian was behind Stewie in an instant, making sure that he was good to go. He reached down and inserted a finger into the child effortlessly. The hole was still nice and lubed up, so he prepared himself, positioning his dick at the child's entrance while doing one more check with his lover.

"You ready for it, cutie?"

Stewie just nodded his head eagerly.

"Oh, god, yes. I've been ready. Come get a taste of what you've been missing out on, babe."

That was all the dog needed to hear. He began pushing forward, inserting his length all the way up to the knot in one smooth continuous thrust.

It was tight. That was Brian's first thought as he took a moment to acclimate himself to the confines of Stewie's primary sex organ. Tight and hot, absolutely amazing, unbelievable. Why hadn't he done this already?!

God, he was such a fool…

He began moving, slow and steady at first, still feeling pretty sensitive after all the previous sexual activity he had just engaged in. He had to last, had to make this good.

But, holy fuck, did this feel incredible…

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he focused on maintaining his stamina.

His concentration was broken when he started to hear a rapid slapping noise that was not his own.

He opened his eyes and was only slightly surprised to see the other Brian and Stewie pair right across from them, fucking like mad, also in a doggy style position which allowed the two pairs to see each other eye to eye.

It was a little awkward, but Brian tried to ignore it as he focused on the task of giving Stewie a fucking that would rival the one he'd had just a little while ago.

The dog began to pick up speed once he was confident that he wouldn't just immediately blow his load as soon as the intensity increased slightly.

Stewie moaned loudly, head hanging limply as he just let his dog take full control.

Brian was more than happy to oblige. He was working up to a pretty decent pace he thought, and he was confident that he was going to make this experience well worth the wait for his young partner.

He reached down and grabbed the boy firmly by the asscheeks for some extra leverage as he began thrusting in harder.

The infant yelped, but it was obviously a very pleased sound.

"Mmmmmm. That's right. Give it to me, doggy."

Spurned on by the boy's words of encouragement, Brian began picking up the pace.

It was at that moment, that the other Stewie leaned in and kissed himself.

The dog's eyes became focused on the pair as his Stewie leaned into the kiss and eagerly returned it.

Brian wasn't sure what to think of this. It literally was Stewie just kissing himself. There was _definitely_ no reason to get jealous over that, and he wasn't going to. What did you even call that, though? Did the word even exist?!

Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up from the entertainment of two Stewies making out to see his other self staring at him intensely.

Brian found that he now felt very uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat and motioned toward the two boys that were currently having their genius brains fucked out. Maybe that's why they were doing that?

"Not happening, buddy?"

The other Brian suddenly looked very embarrassed as he stuttered out.

"Wha-What? What they're doing? You-You're damn right that's not happening! I wasn't trying to indicate it should! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Brian decided to basically just ignore his other self. He was about done with that dog, anyway. Right now, he just wanted to concentrate on the slide and the tightness and the friction. He and Stewie must have been going at it for quite a while, now, and really, he was pretty darn proud of himself for holding out for so long.

The two Stewies were still making out, and despite that being a whole new level of weird for him on this insanely weird day in his life, he couldn't lie and say that it wasn't pretty erotic. He continued to watch them as he fucked his Stewie for all he was worth. The child's face was scrunched up like he was doing his damndest to hold in all the lewd exclamations and sounds that were threatening to burst forth from him. His kissing was starting to get sloppier, and that all combined with the tenseness in the infant's body seemed like a pretty good indication that Stewie was on the brink of collapse.

The canine growled and smacked the todder's ass hard enough to leave a big red paw print.

"Come on! Cum for me, Stewie! I'm almost there, too!"

At hearing this, Stewie pulled away from his make out session and turned his head back to address Brian.

"Mmmmmm. I'm about to. Spank me again, baby!"

Brian didn't hesitate a second before reeling back and smacking the tot's other cheek as hard as he could.

Stewie practically screamed in response.

"Yeeees! Again! I've been so bloody naughty, baby! Stewie needs his good boy to teach him a lesson!"

Seeing just how Stewie was getting off on this, the dog began spanking his partner relentlessly.

"Yeah?! Naughty you say?! Well, I guess I do have to teach you a lesson, then, don't I?!"

Two more loud smacks, and Stewie was done. It was all he could take.

His entire body tensed up as he came, a loud cry to the heavens following soon after.

It was enough to do Brian in, as well.

He erupted into the baby, howling loudly as he emptied his load deep within him.

That howl was soon joined by another as the other Brian indicated that he had hit his peak. His Stewie soon joined the rest of them as he hissed out a satisfying "Yeeeeeees!" through his teeth.

It wasn't long before all four of them were collapsing into one big heap on the floor, all of them feeling hot, sweaty, spent, and dirty. But, most of all the feeling that washed over all four of them was the incredible feeling of being fully and completely satiated by mind-blowing sex.

They had nothing left in them. They just laid there, catching their breath on the floor before each allowed sleep to claim them one by one.

Brian B was the last one still conscious, but he wasn't far behind the group.

As his eyes began to droop closed, all he could think about was just how different his life was going to be from this point on.

* * *

Stewie awoke naked and with a large furry body on top of him. It took a second for him to recall what all had happened before he had fallen asleep, but once the images began flooding back into his mind, he found that all he could do was simply close his eyes and sigh happily.

"It finally happened."

He opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. One of the Brians was on top of him, and the other Stewie was just off to the side. There was one body missing, though. Where was the other Brian? Which Brian was on top of him, now?

The boy pushed himself out from under the mass of fur and stood up, taking a moment to stretch before beginning his search for the missing Brian.

It didn't take him long to find the dog.

Brian was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, and reading a newspaper while he sipped on, what smelled like, coffee.

He rapped his tiny fist against the doorframe to get the canine's attention.

"Knock knock."

The canine turned around, a big smile plastered on his face.

The child couldn't help but sigh in relief.

 _Well, that is certainly a good sign!_

The dog motioned for the infant to join him.

"Hey there, sleepy head. You're looking pretty well-rested."

Stewie giggled and made his way up and over to his highchair to join the canine.

"I'm assuming you're my Brian, then, the Brian from this timeline."

The canine took a sip of his coffee before nodding his head.

"That would be me, yeah."

Stewie smiled upon hearing this confirmation.

"Well, you seem to be in a pretty good mood!"

The dog set his coffee down and began folding the newspaper as he laughed warmly at the comment.

"I, uh, I am in a good mood, Stewie. I sort of always wake up feeling rejuvenated after…"

He reached up to rub behind his neck as he averted his gaze briefly.

"Well, after amazing sex."

He laughed again, a sound that warmed the babie's heart. This was all going so perfectly! He had to make sure, though. He'd be so crushed if Brian were to surprise him with bad news now.

"Soooooo, you're ok with everything? You don't...regret any of it?"

The dog's expression shifted slightly upon hearing those questions, though Stewie couldn't quite tell if this was a good or bad thing. His face was just kind of blank, now. He began to feel anxious as he waited for the canine to respond.

Luckily, the animal was gracious and didn't keep him waiting too terribly long.

"I'm...more than ok with everything, Stewie."

The smile returned, and the boy could practically feel his heart melting into a puddle.

"I'm absolutely thrilled."

Stewie gasped. He had been hoping for the best, but this response was even better than he could have ever imagined.

"You're thrilled? By… By what exactly?"

The dog reached over and took the infant's hand into his paw before answering with the most serious look the boy had ever seen in his friend's eyes.

"I'm thrilled about the fact that I no longer have to be afraid of how close we are."

He paused briefly and took a breath, as if he'd just had a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"What happened, as crazy as it was, it opened my eyes, Stewie, and it's like I'm seeing my life clearly for the first time. Conflicting emotions I've been trying to make sense of for so long have finally clicked into place, and I know what I want now. I want you, kid."

Another gasp. This was almost too much for the poor boy. Brian was just coming right out with it. He never expected this response, but he was more than happy to receive it. He felt moisture forming in his eyes, but he fought like hell to keep from breaking down into a pathetic sobbing mess. This was too perfect, though. Was he really getting the thing he had been wanting so badly for so long? Was Brian truly his, now, heart, soul, and body?  
The canine stood up then and grabbed the baby from his highchair.

"Come with me. I want us to be completely alone."

Stewie didn't protest in the slightest. Instead he began giggling like an idiot as he allowed the love of his life to carry him bridal style out of the kitchen and up the steps all the way up to his room.

Once inside, the dog kicked the door closed before coming to sit on the floor with Stewie in his arms. Stewie barely had a moment to get his bearings before Brian was kissing him fully on the mouth, tongue snaking out to explore and claim him.

It was a wonderful, exquisite kiss, the kind of kiss he had always longed for from Brian, but it was over in an instant, far too soon for his liking, but what Brian said next had his concerns about all that vanishing instantly.

"I want to be with you again. Just us. I need that."

Stewie's mouth went dry. Was he dreaming? Could this really be happening, right now? It was all going so fast, but it was still so perfect. All he could do was simply nod his head as a tear finally sprung up and rolled down his cheek.

"I want to be with you again, too. I want to always be with you."

The dog just smiled and kissed him again, a sweet little peck before pulling away.

Stewie moaned longingly

 _You just can't help but be a fucking tease, can you._

"Let's do it. Right here. Right now."

Stewie's eyes shot wide open in surprise.

 _Ok. Maybe you can help it. That's definitely a good start._

They just stared at each other intensely before Stewie shouted out, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Do it, then!"

The dog spared a moment for a hearty laugh before practically shoving the infant to the floor and jumping forward to hover over him.

The child squealed in excitement, but was soon moaning lowly as he felt the canine already probing his entrance.

"God lord, Brian, what's gotten into you?"

The canine chuckled as he pulled his finger away.

"I told you. I just really need to have this while it's just us. What happened earlier was fun, don't get me wrong, but these feelings that I'm finally understanding… I just need you, ok? Do you keep lube up here?"

Stewie still wasn't quite sure why Brian was in such a hurry, but he wasn't about to distract Brian too much now. He pointed across the room.

"Bottom drawer. Under the panel in the top right corner."

The dog hopped to his feet.

"On it!"

In no time, the dog was rummaging around in the drawer before returning in a flash. He immediately opened the lube and squirted a glob of it onto a couple of his digits.

"Ok. You ready? Because I sure am."

Stewie just rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be lying here on the floor naked and waiting for you if I wasn't ready, dear."

Brian chuckled a little awkwardly to himself.

"Oh, well, I guess that's true. Hehe."

He smiled a doofy smile that Stewie found incredibly endearing. Before he'd even thought it through the child had said something he'd waited far too long to say.

"I love you, Brian."

The infant froze upon hearing this, but it wasn't long before he was smiling again.

"I...I love you, too, Stewie. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that…"

The boy sniffled. Oh, god, there were the tears again.

 _Keep it together, Stewart!_

"It's ok. Well, I mean, it's not completely, but you have plenty of time to make it up to me, now."

It was after saying this that the child took a second to wipe his eyes before composing himself and smirking at the canine.

"Better get to it, then."

The dog laughed again and, then, reached down to apply the lube to Stewie's entrance. It was really mainly the outside he had to worry about, and it didn't take long to get the infant slick enough to where inserting a finger was practically effortless. The inside of Stewie was still pretty wet from earlier, so Brian didn't bother spending too much more time on the prepping process.

"I think you're pretty good to go, Stewie. You're still pretty, uh, prepared from earlier."

The baby just shrugged and waved out his arms as if he was presenting himself as some kind of game show prize to the dog.

"Well, have at it, then. I trust you."

With the greenlight given, the dog began rubbing at his groin.

Stewie watched this process, all curiosity as the canine's dick slowly made itself known. Once it was out far enough for Brian to wrap his paw around, the dog took a hold of his length and began jerking it up and down. In not time at all, the thing was fully erect and completely hard, ready for insertion.

Brian took a moment to aim his tool before thrusting forward. His penis slid right into the boy with hardly any resistance. Stewie took in a sharp breath at the sudden and quick penetration. It felt amazing to have Brian back inside him so soon. There was something different about this time, though. The mood was different. Outside, the final rays of sun for the day were slowly fading away, and the lights in the room were all turned off, leaving the pair in a setting of ever increasing darkness. It felt more intimate than before, and as Brian began to move himself in and out of the boy at a nice, steady pace, that feeling of intimacy began to grow.

The dog looked so focused. His eyes were shut tight, and his breathing was synced up to the rhythm of his thrusts. Low, quiet moans were coming from him, too, occasionally forming words here and there.

"Mmmm."

"Yeeeees."

"Steeeeewieeee."

The child began blushing as he got more and more caught up in the moment. Brian was being so sweet with him. God, this really was everything he ever wanted…

He reached up and took ahold of the canine's forearms. He pulled the dog closer against him and began rolling his hips in time with Brian's thrusts.

"Ohhhhhh, Brian. That's niiiiiiice."

He heard the dog chuckle and then respond.

"Good. I want you to enjoy yourself. I want you to enjoy just being with me."

Stewie hummed contentedly, picking up the pace along with Brian's thrusting.

"I do. I do, Brian. You don't have to worry about that. You're the one I want."

He leaned up and grabbed the dog by the shoulders, next, pulling the canine down so that their bodies were pressed together. He could hear the dog's breathing becoming more sporadic. Things were really picking up now. He reached a hand behind one of the canine's ears and began scratching his dog's sweet spot. He was immediately rewarded with an incredibly satisfying groan from the dog. The canine began clumsily kicking his leg rapidly as he continued to work his way in and out of the child over and over.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Looooooove yooooooooou."

The child giggled and kissed the animal's nose affectionately.

"I know."

He ceased his scratching, figuring he didn't want to distract his lover too much from the task at hand, and while the dog did emit a sad little whimper, that was soon followed by a growl of determination as he began really going at Stewie for all he was worth.

The infant yelped and wrapped his arms around the animal, hanging on for dear life as his partner took full control of their lovemaking.

He began kissing any part of the dog's face that he could, trying to get across his appreciation for this incredible moment they were sharing together. Brian really was putting his all into this, Stewie could hear how labored his breathing was but his speed and tempo didn't let up for a second, even as minutes began ticking by, the last light of day completely fading away and leaving the room in complete darkness.

And, so, they remained there on the floor fucking like crazy, reveling in their newfound mutual love: the baby lavishing his pet with all the affection he had to offer and the dog trying to make up for all the time he had wasted trying to ignore his true feelings. A perfect little moment in time just for them with the promise of plenty more moments to cherish in their shared future. Together.

* * *

The next morning, Stewie awoke to find the love of his life sleeping soundly beside him. He remained lying there next to the dog for a few minutes more before finally rolling his body away and getting up as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb the tired animal. Brian had been through a lot these past several hours. It was only fair that he got to fully recover from the latest events in his life. He gave the canine one last warm smile before proceeding to get dressed as quietly as he could. He then proceeded out of the room, making sure to carefully close the door behind him.

He heard the sound of the television coming from downstairs, and considering his family wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, he felt he had a pretty good idea who was still downstairs. He made his way down the steps and saw the other Brian and Stewie sitting on the couch, watching TV together.

The other Stewie noticed him first before grabbing the remote and shutting the television off.

"It's about bloody time! We've been up for ages, now."

Stewie walked over and stood beside the couch as he responded to his other self.

"Yeah. We ended up going back to sleep upstairs."

The other Stewie nodded and then hopped off the couch. He motioned for his Brian to join him. The dog obeyed wordlessly.

"Well, then, I'm assuming everything went well?"

The child nodded his head enthusiastically, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, soooooo well. Things went better than I could have ever imagined! He's mine! Haha! He's finally all mine! Operation: Dog Bone was a perfect success!"

The other Stewie smiled at this.

"Well, alright, then. I guess our job is done here. Me and my Brian should probably be getting back to our home universe, now. I'm glad it all worked out for you, Stewie. I hope he makes you as happy as mine has made me."

The child laughed, imagining the amazing future he had in front of him.

"I think it's all going to work out just fine. I saw a side of him that I never have last night. We have something special. I just know it."

He extended his hand, then. The other Stewie accepted it, and they shook on a job well done.

"I just _knew_ that, if I searched hard enough, there had to be a universe out there where me and Brian were already together. I'm so happy I found you guys. You've changed my life forever."

The other Stewie let go of the infant's hand and batted his own in the baby's direction.

"It was really no trouble. It was certainly a fun experience! My god, we'll remember this forever!"

The two Stewie's laughed heartily for a few seconds before coming down from their mirth.

The other Stewie then walked over to retrieve his backpack before returning to where he had been.

"Well, it's been fun. But, it's time for us to get out of here. First thing's first, though."

He reached into the bag and retrieved a leash. He attached the leash to his Brian's collar and gave it a firm yank, causing the canine to stumble.

"Ahhhhhh. That's much better. I hope you enjoyed your freedom because it's going to be awhile before I let you off this thing again."

The other Brian shivered as his tail began to wag.

The other Stewie chuckled upon seeing this.

"Yeah. That's right. Who's my good bitch?"

The dog responded without hesitation.

"Me. I'm a good bitch."

The other Stewie nodded his head firmly and gave the leash another hard yank.

"You're damn right you are."

He then turned back to address Stewie who was just kind of casually observing the proceedings.

"Seriously, though, train that mutt. It'll be the best thing you ever did, I swear!"

Stewie just kind of chuckled awkwardly as he reached up to scratch behind his neck.

"I'm not, uh… I'm not gonna say that I'm ruling anything out, but I think I'll just play it by ear and see what happens."

The other Stewie just shrugged.

"Whatever, man."

He then pulled one more item out of the bag before zipping it and placing it on his back.

"Alright. Let me just put in the proper information into the multiverse remote here. Aaaaaaand, there we are. All set!"

The other Stewie smiled one more time at the boy.

"Good luck, Stewie. Maybe we'll cross paths again someday."

And, with that, he pressed a button on his remote and the pair disappeared in a bright flash of white light.

Stewie just continued to stand there for a moment longer before pivoting on his heel, the biggest smile on his face. His plan had gone off without a hitch, and now, he was about to head back upstairs and get in some good spooning time with his new boyfriend! He practically ran back up the stairs, so eager to be next to his Brian. He laughed joyfully. The future was looking bright.


End file.
